


Überraschungsbesuch

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Crack, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Outing, Prompt Fill, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Die Hose hatte er ins Bad mitgenommen, Jackett und Hemd mußten noch irgendwo im Schlafzimmer liegen, aber wo hatte er bloß seine Brille gelassen? Während er sich die Haare abtrocknete, stolperte er halbblind ins Wohnzimmer.</i><br/>(Das 9. Türchen des Tatort-Adventskalenders 2012)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Überraschungsbesuch

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnungen:** POV-Wechsel, Zeitsprünge, allgemeine Albernheit, und wer sich Sexszenen mit den beiden nicht vorstellen mag, sollte das Ende überspringen (oder die Phantasie ausschalten). You've been warned.  
>  **Weihnachstbingo-Prompt:** Engel  
>  **A/N:** Das war mal kurz und knackig. Und dann hat mich weiß der Himmel was gebissen und ich hatte das Bedürfnis, die Leerstellen zu füllen und so habe ich weitergeschrieben ... noch dazu einen Teil, den ich normalerweise wohl in die restricted area stecken würde. Naja ... das schlimmste habe ich ausgelassen ;) Wenn's Euch zu viel wird, einfach nicht weiterlesen.  
>  **Originalpostingdatum:** 9.12.2012

*~*~*

Die Hose hatte er ins Bad mitgenommen, Jackett und Hemd mußten noch irgendwo im Schlafzimmer liegen, aber wo hatte er bloß seine Brille gelassen? Während er sich die Haare abtrocknete, stolperte er halbblind ins Wohnzimmer.

"Thiel, ist hier vielleicht -"

"Hinsetzen und Klappe halten!"

"Also ich mache ja wirklich einiges mit", _ahja, da war sie ja, auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, wer auch immer sie da abgelegt hatte_ , "aber auch wenn das hier nur ein rein körperliches Verhältnis ist, finde ich doch, daß ein wenig Höflichkeit nicht fehl am -"

Er sah auf und stockte, als die verschwommenen Schemen dreier weißgekleideter Gestalten in seinem Blickfeld auftauchten. Mit Flügeln. _Flügeln?_ Er setzte die Brille auf.

"Frau Klemm."

"Guten Abend, Herr Professor."

"Frau Krusenstern?"

"Wir ... wir sind als Weihnachtssängerinnen unterwegs und sammeln für den Verein zur Unterstützung notleidender Polizeibediensteter", piepste Thiels Assistentin.

"... und notleidender Polizeihunde", ergänzte Alberich. "Eigentlich wollten wir auch nur fragen, ob Herr Thiel Lust hat, mit uns einen Glühwein auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt zu trinken. Wir sind nämlich fertig mit unserer Runde und durchgefroren."

Das war ja wohl die Höhe. "Und mich? Wollten Sie _mich_ etwa nicht fragen?"

"Boerne ..."

"Was denn?" Er sah zur Seite, zu Thiel, der unnatürlich blaß wirkte.

"Ziehen Sie sich wenigstens richtig an ..."

"Ich war ja gerade dabei mich anzuziehen! Wenn Sie nicht sämtliche Kleidungsstücke in der halben Wohnung verteilt -"

"Boerne!" Der Kommissar war inzwischen leicht rötlich angelaufen. Dabei war doch klar, daß die Damen sich auch so denken konnten, was passiert war. Außerdem war er sich sowieso fast sicher, daß Alberich schon länger Bescheid wußte.

"Aber Chef ... ich dachte, bevor Sie einen Glühwein auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt trinken, trinken Sie lieber das Spülwasser der nächstbesten Kneipe", zitierte ihn Alberich mit scheinheiliger Freundlichkeit in der Stimme. "Wer konnte denn da ahnen, daß Sie mitwollen."

"Das tut doch überhaupt nichts zur Sache! Natürlich würde ich trotzdem an einem sozialen Ereignis dieser Art teilnehmen, das wissen Sie doch ganz -"

"Dann reden Sie mal nicht so lange, sondern ziehen Sie sich an", unterbrach ihn die Staatsanwältin. "Ich für meinen Teil will jetzt endlich zum gemütlichen Teil des Abends übergehen. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen beiden haben wir nämlich die letzten Stunden im Dienste der Allgemeinheit gearbeitet."

Dazu wäre ihm nun auch noch etwas eingefallen - Frau Klemm hatte offenbar keine Vorstellung, wie oft er zur Verbesserung von Thiels Laune beitrug, was der Allgemeinheit ebenfalls in nicht unbeträchtlichem Maße zugute kam - , aber die Staatsanwältin sah so aus, als sei sie durchaus imstande, ihn stehen zu lassen, wenn er sich nicht beeilte. Also ging er zurück in Thiels Schlafzimmer, um seine restlichen Kleidungsstücke einzusammeln.

"Thiel? Haben Sie eine Idee, wo meine Krawatte sein könnte?"

"Die lag im Flur, als wir reingekommen sind."

Ah.

So wie es sich anhörte, hatte auch dritte Engel seine Fassung wiedergefunden.

*~*~* eigentlich war hier mal Schluß ... wäre vielleicht auch besser gewesen ;) *~*~*

_Was davor geschah ... und danach_

"N'Abend."

Thiel war mal wieder die Freundlichkeit in Person, dachte Boerne und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. "Guten Abend, Herr Hauptkommissar. Haben Sie vielleicht in den letzten Tagen einmal geruht, einen Blick auf den Winterdienst-Kalender im Flur zu werfen? Den ich Ihnen im übrigen im Herbst auch noch in Kopie persönlich ..."

Thiel verdrehte die Augen. "Ja, ist ja schon gut. Jetzt machen Sie mal nicht so einen Aufstand, bloß weil ich -"

"Sie sollten als Mann des Gesetzes ja wohl selbst am besten wissen, daß es Ihre Pflicht ist, den Schneeräumdienst -"

"Mein Gott Boerne, Sie wissen doch, was die letzten Tage los war! Da kann man doch wohl -"

"Das interessiert mich nicht im geringsten! Ich habe jetzt schon das zweite Mal für Sie Schnee geräumt, damit wir hier nicht demnächst mit Klagen verletzter Fußgänger überzogen werden, und ich habe wirklich nicht weniger Arbeit als -"

Thiel zog ihn mit einem groben Griff in den Flur und schloß die Tür hinter ihm.

"Was wird das denn?" fragte er empört, als Thiel den Knoten seiner Krawatte öffnete und sie achtlos auf den Boden fallen ließ. Eine Armani-Krawatte für 89,90! Aber Thiel hatte noch nie Respekt vor seinen Sachen ...

"Wiedergutmachung", sagte Thiel und grinste ihn an. Das war wirklich nicht akzeptabel, daß Thiel regelmäßig seine Pflichten als Mieter vernachlässigte, und dann dachte, er könnte sich auf die Art und Weise ... Er wurde Richtung Wohnzimmer gezerrt und vergaß, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. Das nächste Mal würde er ihn jedenfalls nicht noch einmal so davonkommen ... Thiel nahm die Brille von seiner Nase und begann damit, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, was ihn endgültig von dem eigentlichen Anlaß seines Besuchs ablenkte.

"Nicht hier ...", brachte er gerade noch heraus. Er hatte keine Lust, daß das schon wieder auf irgendeinem behelfsmäßigen Möbelstück oder gar dem Boden endete, dafür war er eindeutig zu alt. Thiel zog ihn hinter sich her ins Schlafzimmer und schubste ihn aufs Bett, bevor er noch fragen konnte, wann er eigentlich zuletzt das Bettzeug gewechselt hatte. Das Muster kam ihm sehr bekannt vor, wenn er sich nicht irrte, war es dasselbe wie vor drei Wochen, als er zum letzten Mal ... Und dann verlor auch dieser Gedanke rapide an Bedeutung, und für eine ganze Weile dachte er gar nichts mehr.

*~*~*

"Morgen schippen Sie selbst Schnee", erklärte er, als er wieder soweit bei Atem war, daß er reden konnte.

"Mhm ... ist ja schon gut."

"Nichts ist gut! Ich will ein klares Ja hören!"

"Jaha ... " Thiel küßte seinen Nacken, was ihn an etwas anderes erinnerte. "Haben Sie etwa schon wieder nicht aufgepaßt? Nicht oberhalb der Kragenlinie, das hatte ich Ihnen doch -"

"Halt die Klappe, Boerne." Eigentlich wollte er eine entsprechende Antwort zurückgeben, aber Thiel küßte ihn noch einmal, und das lenkte ihn ab. Immer das gleiche, dabei hatte er sich doch zuletzt fast zwanzig Minuten Zeit genommen, um Thiel zu demonstrieren, welche Bereiche seines Körpers in angekleidetem Zustand immer noch sichtbar waren, und wo Thiel gefälligst keine Spuren hinterlassen sollte. Alberich hatte schon mehr als einmal fragend die Augenbraue gehoben, wenn -

"Das ist doch kaum zu sehen." Ein Finger umkreiste vorsichtig die Stelle, in die Thiel im Eifer des Gefechts gebissen hatte. Er seufzte. Naja. Einmal mehr machte den Kohl wohl auch nicht fett, das Kind war vermutlich schon in den Brunnen gefallen.

"Ich gehe duschen", verkündete er der Welt im Allgemeinen und Thiel im Besonderen. "Sie können sich nützlich machen und meine Kleidungsstücke zusammensuchen und mir bringen, ich hatte nämlich heute Abend eigentlich noch etwas anderes vor."

Thiel schnaubte. Eigentlich hatte er gar nichts mehr vor, aber das mußte Thiel ja nicht wissen. Stattdessen griff er seine Hose, das einzige, was er in Thiels Chaos auf die Schnelle finden konnte, und ging ins Bad.

*~*~*

Thiel blieb noch eine Weile liegen und hörte dem Geräusch der Dusche zu, das aus dem Badezimmer drang. Wenn er nicht so müde wäre, wäre er Boerne vielleicht nachgegangen ... Aber die letzten Tage waren wirklich sehr arbeitsintensiv gewesen. Er gähnte. Morgen sollte er wohl doch mal Schnee schippen, Boerne war echt angefressen. Aber seine Klamotten konnte sich der Herr Professor wirklich selbst zusammen suchen, er war hier ja wohl nicht der Kammerdiener!

Er stand auch auf und hatte sich gerade wieder angezogen, als es klingelte. Wer konnte das denn sein, um diese Uhrzeit? Vielleicht hatte einer der Nachbarn das Paket angenommen, auf das er seit drei Tagen wartete. Von wegen Eillieferung. Wenn das so weiterging, konnte er Boernes Weihnachtsgeschenk vergessen. Das war sowieso eine blödsinnige Idee, daß sie damit angefangen hatten. Als ob sie sich so ... nahestehen würden, daß sie sich Weihnachtsgeschenke machen mußten. Aber Boerne hatte damit angefangen, und jetzt kamen sie aus der Nummer irgendwie nicht mehr raus. Und es war ja auch ganz nett, was geschenkt zu bekommen - wenn es nur nicht so verflucht schwierig wäre, für Boerne etwas passendes zu finden. 

Thiel war so in Gedanken, daß er erst einige Sekunden nach dem Öffnen der Tür, nachdem er die drei ... Engel ... erkannt hatte, registrierte, in welche Schwierigkeiten er sie gerade gebracht hatte.

"Ist das Professor Boernes Krawatte da auf dem Fußboden?"

Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Mußte Nadeshda denn auch nach Dienstschluß so aufmerksam sein? Bevor er antworten konnte, kam ihm schon Frau Haller zuvor. "Wie praktisch, wenn der Chef bei Ihnen ist, können wir ihn ja doch fragen, ob er mit zum Weihnachtmarkt will. Das wird fast eine kleine Weihnachtsfeier." Sie lächelte unschuldig, während sie voraus ins Wohnzimmer ging, bevor er sie aufhalten konnte.

"Was dagegen, wenn ich rauche? Es war verdammt kalt da draußen in diesem luftigen Kostüm", brummte die Staatsanwältin. Er war zu verdattert, um Nein zu sagen.

*~*~*

Das war mit Abstand die peinlichste Szene in seinem Leben gewesen, dachte Thiel, während er mit der Krawatte in der Hand ins Schlafzimmer ging, die bohrenden Blicke der drei Frauen im Rücken. Zu Boerne, der sich inzwischen endlich angezogen hatte und ungerührt meinte: "Wenn Sie meine Kleidungsstücke aufgesammelt hätten, wie ich es Ihnen gesagt habe, wäre das nicht passiert."

"Boerne ..."

"Was denn? Ah, meine Krawatte." Boerne nahm ihm die Krawatte aus der Hand, und er ließ sich aufs Bett fallen.

"Und jetzt?"

"Jetzt gehen wir auf den Weihnachtsmarkt."

"Aber ..."

"Das ist doch eigentlich eine ganz nette Idee." Boerne sah ihn an. "Oder?"

"Ich ..." Warum Boerne das ganze nicht unangenehmer war, war ihm unbegreiflich. Immerhin waren sie gerade von Kolleginnen und - in seinem Fall - Vorgesetzter quasi in flagranti erwischt worden.

"Natürlich sind die hygienischen Bedingungen auf diesen Märkten mehr als zweifelhaft, aber -"

"Ist Ihnen das gar nicht peinlich?"

"Peinlich? Die drei sind im Engelskostüm unterwegs, _das_ ist peinlich!"

"Ja schon, aber -"

"Was müßte mir denn peinlich sein?" Der leicht aggressive Unterton ließ ihn aufschauen. Boerne wirkte verärgert. Aber auch ein wenig verunsichert. Zum Glück ging ihm ein Licht auf, bevor er die Situation völlig an die Wand gefahren hatte.

"Nichts."

Und zum Glück ließ Boerne das Thema damit auf sich beruhen. Stattdessen klappte er seinen Kragen wieder nach unten - Mist, die Rötung war doch ziemlich deutlich zu sehen - und sah ihn an. "Sitzt die Krawatte gerade?"

"Moment." Er griff nach dem Knoten und rückte ihn in die richtige Position. "Jetzt."

"Dann sollten wir wohl."

Boerne wollte einen Schritt zurücktreten, aber er hielt ihn fest.

"Entschuldigung."

"Heißt das, Sie schippen morgen früh selbst Schnee?"

Thiel verdrehte die Augen, bis er das Lächeln sah. "Idiot."

" _Wenn das noch lange dauert, schließt der Glühweinausschank!_ " Nadeshda hatte sich ja schnell von ihrem Schreck erholt, dachte Thiel und hätte fast gelächelt, als er sich an ihren Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte. Frau Haller war verdächtig ungerührt gewesen, der Staatsanwältin merkte man sowieso keine Überraschung an, aber Nadeshda war im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes alles aus dem Gesicht gefallen, als Boerne halbnackt ins Wohnzimmer marschiert war und sie zwei und zwei zusammenzählen konnte.

"Kein Respekt, die Jugend von heute", seufzte Boerne und griff nach seiner Hand. "Na dann los."

*~*~* fin *~*~*

**Author's Note:**

> >> alle 24 Türchen im [Tatort-Adventskalender 2012](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/53314.html)


End file.
